Fuel cell and hybrid vehicles can travel in an electric vehicle (EV) traveling mode implemented by a driving motor that converts electrical energy from a high-voltage battery into mechanical energy. The mechanical energy generated when an engine operates and wheels rotate is returned through the driving motor and converted into the electrical energy by an inverter, so as to charge the battery.
Torque from the driving motor is transmitted through a plurality of gears and a drive shaft, and a backlash may be generated due to tolerance between the gears while the torque is transmitted. Since the backlash due to the tolerance between the gears are accumulated, shock (tip-in shock) is generated between the gears when a driver presses down an acceleration pedal (in tip-in), and accordingly, vibration is generated and deteriorates driving ability.
In order to reduce the tip-in shock, a motor controller, a fuel cell controller, or a hybrid controller controls a driving current for driving the driving motor in tip-in, such that the driving current increases slowly. However, as the driving current increases slowly, an acceleration response of the vehicles decreases.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is just for helping in understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.